El Porque De Todo En Gravity Falls y Mas
by Sondrox
Summary: El hermano perdido de Stan ha vuelto y el apocalipsis se acerca con criaturas tanto antiguas como nuevas,su origen y el por que de esto
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1:Secretos y Verdades_**

**_Ok para todos los que hayan leído mi anterior historia, después de un tiempo de pensarlo decidí ya no seguirla que no tenía una idea clara de cómo seguir, además de esta historia que no tiene nada que ver con la otra historia._**

**_Algo más, veré si logro hacer lo siguiente, a ver cuanto logro hacer cada semana ¿hoy que es?_**

**_-¡oye tu!_**

**_-¡¿Qué?!_**

**_-¡¿Qué dia es hoy?!_**

**_-¡es martes!_**

**_-¡vale …VIERNES TE EXTRAÑO! hey pero si yo salgo de vacaciones el jueves…nah bueno_**

**_Sin más que decir: ¡iniciemos la historia!_**

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Verdad

Todos impactados observando quien sea que estuviera saliendo del portal con el ambiente destruido y tomando el diario 1

Poniéndolo en su abrigo y el primero en decir algo es Dipper

**-¿quién es el?-**pregunta dipper

**-mi hermano, Stanley-**responde Stan de un silencio tenso

-**¿esta es la parte en donde uno de nosotros se desmaya, no?-**pregunta Mabel

**-jajaja ya estoy en ello amiga-**dice Soos cayendo al suelo

**-Stan quiero respuestas, ahora-**dice enfadado Dipper,ya no podia confiar en el,ni considerar su tio,aun menos Stanley

**-pues (Suspiro)¿por dónde inicio?-**dice Stan

**-podrías iniciar en decirnos que este portal-**

**-...bien, es una larga historia-**responde Stan

_-Flashback-_

_-Todo inicio en 1975,descubrimos la supuesta manera de que podríamos brindar conocimiento infinito,y entonces yo,Stanley,McGucket y Gabriel-_

_-Flashback cortado-_

**-¿quién es Gabriel?-**interrumpe Mabel

**-...ahora que lo recuerdo la última vez que fue hace 30 años lo vimos los 3 ya no fue Gabriel sino...ahora lo recordamos como el cambia formas-**

**-!oh¡ el que estaba atrapado en el bunker secreto debajo del arbol-**dice Mabel pero al instante se tapa la boca por lo que acaba de decir

**-!¿Cómo sabes eso?¡**-dice asustado Stanley

**-eehm,nosotros...(risa nerviosa)sabemos eso porque (de nuevo risa nerviosa)yo y Mabel tenemos el diario 3**-dice sacándolo de su chaqueta para que lo pudiera ver

**-!¿Stan,le dijiste el plan?¡-**dice ahora histérico Stanley

**-tranquilízate y no, no les he dicho el plan,pero Dipper¿donde lo encontraste?-**

**-en el bosque cuando te dije que veia criaturas extrañas observandose- **

**-(suspiro)lo se,lo se,te debi haber contado los peligros que hay aqui**_(pensando:en lugar de hacer el idiota estafador)_**pero todo a su tiempo, ahora hay que salir, afuera les contare el resto de la historia afuera-**

**-creo que alguien tendrá que cargar a Soos-**interviene Mabel al ver a su amigo desmayado pero entonces se empieza a levantar

**-tranquilos,tranquilos,estoy bien-**

**-ustedes 3 suban primero-**dice Stanley señalando a Dipper, Mabel y Soos-**no cabremos todos en el mismo lugar-**

**-ok-**se oye por parte de todos

Entonces Stanley espera a que se vayan y cuando lo hacen empieza a hablar con Stan

**-no deberían saber esto además ¿quiénes son ellos 3?**-pregunta enfadado

**-el mayor es mi empleado, y los niños son tus sobrinos nietos** -dice en el mismo tono que le hablo Stanley

**-¿sobrinos nietos?-**dice perplejo-**¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui?-**dice preocupado por la respuesta

**-...30 años-**dice después del silencio,aunque por un momento considero mentirle pero no podía-vamos hay que subir

**-...30 años,allá paso tan solo paso 10 años-**dice mientras mira el portal antes de que las puertas del ascensor cerraran

**-con razón no te vez tan viejo ja-**

_-Mientras tanto arriba con Dipper,Mabel y Soos-_

**-yo no confió en ese tipo-**dice Dipper aun analizando lo que pasaba

**-no lo se,pero deberías calmarte, también es nuestro tío abuelo...creo-**

**-sea como sea tiene que darnos una explicación-**y en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abren y entran Stan y Stanley

**-bueno, chicos sé que quieren explicaciones...mas bien Dipper es el que quiere explicaciones-**dice Stan, ya en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él en el verano ya conocía lo suficiente a su familia y empleados

**-si,si,si lo que sea bueno continuo**

_-Flashback-_

_Todo inicio en 1975, descubrimos la supuesta manera de que podríamos brindar conocimiento infinito, y entonces yo, Stanley, McGucket y Gabriel_

_Pero para eso teníamos que ir a otra dimensión y sabíamos de más que las condiciones atmosféricas y de gravedad y entre otras que s__erian diferentes a las nuestras así que teníamos que pensar en algo y descubrimos que era posible hacer una fórmula que al beberla te daría la capacidad de ser un cambia formas y ent-_

_-Flashback interrumpido-_

**-oh si el cambia formas que está encerrado en el bunker secreto-**interrumpe Mabel que al darse cuenta de nuevo de lo que dijo se tapó la boca

-**asi,Mabel ¿cómo sabias eso?,¿y tambien tu Dipper?-**dice intentando quedar firme Stan por la respuesta aun que para su mala suerte ya tenia una idea muy acertada

-**eehh...bueno como te dije-**dice con una risa nerviosa-responde Dipper

-**Stan lo descubrimos por el diario 3-**y entonces Dipper le muesta el diario 3 y Stan le quita el diario buscando el la pagina donde decía el acceso al bunker secreto para arrancarla y guardar el diario igual como Stanley

**-¡HEY DAME ESO!-**mientras empieza a forcejear con Stan para quitarle el diario

**-Dipper,tienes que entender con lo que ha pasado y con lo que se acerca-**responde con un intento casi en vano de tener voz autoritaria

**-!oh vamos ¡ !¿que se acerca?¡-**pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo McGucket en la fiesta empezando a tener miedo, tenía que salir de allí y no sabía cuánto tiempo de quedaba para que "eso" llegara, tenía que salir de allí pero no se podía irse a sí sin más, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido

* * *

_**Ok,aquí el primer "remake" por así decirlo de este Fanfic ya que siendo sincero conmigo mismo hay una cierta cantidad de errores que corregir en los siguientes capítulos y cosas que cambiar,esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba pensando en la trama para el capitulo 5.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir hasta la proxima o mas bien hasta el proximo remake del siguiente capitulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:El regreso a la distorsión

Dipper estaba controlándose lo mejor posible para que no se notara el nerviosismo

Además de tener que idear un plan para salir de allí sin que los siguieran pero para eso tenía que estar en un lugar donde relajarse y que nadie pudiera entrar...por un tiempo

-tengo que ir al...cuarto a revisar unas cosas-dice mientras lleva a mabel con el y ya en el cuarto

Empieza a pensar en cómo salir de la casa

-Dipper, que pasa-dice intentando calmar a su hermano

-! ¿Qué pasa?¡ !¿qué pasa?¡,lo que pasa es que la gran cosa que Bill nos ha advertido todo el verano se acerca

-entonces que vamos a hacer-

-NO LO SE... (Suspiro) tenemos que ir con McGucket

-¿por qué?

-ya sé cómo escaparemos, y lo de ir con McGucket te lo explicare en el camino

¿Cómo?-dice acercándose a Dipper que estaba viendo la ventana

Y entonces en el cielo se empieza a formar una tormenta en el centro de Gravity Falls

-¡CHICOS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! ¡YAAAAAAAA!

-¿PERO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO?-grita desesperado Soos desde un punto desconocido ya que lo que se acerca ya afecta a Gravity Falls y entonces empiezan a salir zombies pero no como los que vieron en el karaoke y a que estos se veían más agresivos

-!tenemos que llegar al bunker!-dice Stanley-¿sigue ahí, verdad?

-!si¡-Responden Dipper, Mabel y Soos a la vez a punto de salir pero Stan los detiene

-esperen primero tendrán que tener estas mascaras anti-gas-

-entiendo-dice Dipper, ahora que iba a salir no solo al apocalipsis sino tenía que ir a la ciudad para encontrar a McGucket y sacar toda la información posible pero tenía que encontrar la manera más creíble para separarse

Mientras corrían Stan trataba de encontrar la ruta más corta hacia el bunker, sabía dónde estaba pero simplemente quería llegar, durante el escape se encontraron varias personas, Wendy, pacifica, el chico de la pizza, Robbie,Manly Dan,Linda Susan y la abuela de Soos y el sheriff blubs de la ciudad pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con lo que menos quería encontrarse en ese momento

-okey chicos (suspiro) ya casi(suspiro)llegamos-dice Stanley pero entonces se empieza a abrir un vórtice de forma triangular amarillo: Bill Cipher

-Bueno bueno bueno ¿a quién me encuentro de nuevo?-dice bajando y quitándose el sombrero-

-! BILL ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON EL MUNDO?!-grita Stan

-tranquilízate gafas, tan solo transformo el mundo, ¿qué tiene de malo?-

-TOMA ESTO-dice Mabel lanzándole un botella hacia Bill pero entonces crea un hueco en su cuerpo como la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente

-será mejor que tengas un plan en mente estrella fugaz-

-será mejor que te vayas y dejes el mundo tal como estaba-le responde Stanley apuntando con un arma muy extraña

-¿en serio?¿ese juguete es lo mejor que tienes?30 años y sigues igual de descuidado 6 dedos

-y tu igual de confiado ¿no recuerdas nuestra última pelea?-entonces dispara el arma que lanza una especie de misil que va directo hacia Bill y el entonces vuelve a hacer un hueco en su cuerpo pero entonces el misil empieza a hacer un pitido más fuerte a medida que se acerca a Bill y cuando está a punto de llegar se dispara una red de varillas flexibles con unas esferas negras que atrapan a Bill dándole un ataque eléctrico bastante fuerte y entonces la red crea una prisión esférica de un color azul brillante

-que decías sobre mi "juguete"-burla Stanley con una sonrisa burlona-

Pero entonces lo que Stan y Stanley se estaban esperando se escucha un rugido que resuena por todo el bosque

-como en los viejos tiempos, muy bien TODOS venga acá y agarren un arma-

-¿armas? ¿Tío? ¿Esto es seguro?-

-seguro...tal vez, necesario, por supuesto-

Entonces de la gran mochila de Stanley empieza a sacar un montón de armas especiales tanto como de cuerpo a cuerpo como de fuego, pistolas, escopetas, bates de materiales desconocidos con varillas como las de la red con puntas filosas

Pero lo más particular fue unos guantes algo grandes y un poco pesados que al parecer poniéndoselos pueden encender

-¿qué es eso? ¿me das uno?¿cómo funcionan?-interviene Dipper emocionado por la tecnología de su "tío" ya que conocerlo apenas unas horas no lo podía considerar su tío, pero parecía que Mabel si lo considera ya en esos momentos su tío

-Dipper, tranquilo-él estaba asustado aunque no se le notaba pero no asustado por los monstruos que se acercaba, a ellos ya sabía cómo encargarse de ellos, lo que le daba miedo es que lograran llegar a sus sobrinos, él sabía que no podía dejarlos sin algo para protegerse así que les dio los guantes para sorpresa de Dipper los guantes automáticamente se ajusta al tamaño de las manos del usuario mientras que le entregaba un control con varios botones a Mabel

-¿qué es esto?-

-bueno, ya que Dipper tiene los guantes tendrás que hacer equipo con el, el control puedes hacer que los guantes sean espinosos, que tengan una capa de protección del materia que toquen bueno no cualquier material y si Dipper controla bien los guantes podrá volar con ellos(si como iron man XD)

Stan le hubiera seguido explicando a Mabel pero los monstruos ya habían llegado el primero era una criatura parecía un lobo con piel de armadillo con mini púas y al parecer muy caliente ya que todo el tiempo parecía desprender mucho humo, esta criatura se llama: Anignis

Después de la aparición del primer Anignis, aparecieron más de su especie así que Stan y Stanley agarraron armas y las ajustaron a lo que parecía ser hielo seco y entonces un Anignis hace su ataque cual es rodar con la piel de armadillo, entonces Stan dispara y es efectivo por matar a los anignis además de que los anignis se alejaban del hielo seco como si tan solo acercarse sin tocarlo ya les hiciera algo de efecto así que todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo y empezaron a disparar, con los guantes de Dipper, Mabel los configuro con lo que ella creyó que era el hielo seco ya que en el panel decía H.S y eso era, cuando lo acciono Dipper sintió como los guantes y sus manos se enfriaban pero él siguió y empezó a golpear y a cubrir la espalda de los que tenían la mirada frente combatiendo con los anignis que se acercaban por el flanco delantero, mientras que Dipper, Mabel y Soos cubriendo el flanco trasero, Stan con el flanco derecho y Stanley con el flanco izquierdo, siguieron así varios minutos, Dipper y Mabel cambiando de turno ya que en este momento Dipper ahora controla el panel de controles de los guantes pero descubrieron que los guantes dejan de funcionar por exceso de funcionamiento pero esto se controlaba si se cambiaba de material de uso ya que disparar bolas de rocas como si fuera un ráfaga de rayos y parecía servir pero no podían seguir así por mucho tiempo, tenían que salir de allí y como si la manada de Anignis ya estaba pudiendo con ellos lo que parecían unos pterodáctilos volando pero no lo eran por el cielo pero esto hizo que Stanley sacara un artefacto que parecía emitir un pitido corto repetidamente y los pterodáctilos empezaron a descender poco a poco y entonces Stan se percató de lo que Stanley hacia y entonces el busco en la mochila de Stanley lo que parecían monturas para caballos pero estos eran especializados para los pterodáctilos y cuando por fin descendieron alrededor del grupo y entonces Stan empezó a colocar las monturas para los pterodáctilos y cuando tiene a los suficientes pterodáctilos empieza a montar uno de los pterodáctilos

-¡rápido monten a estas cosas como si fueran caballos!-y empieza a dar la patada para que el pterodáctilo se eleve y después de que algunos lograran domar a un pterodáctilo Stanley dio una señal para que los que aún no se montaban en uno lo hicieran al mismo tiempo mientras que el coloco en el centro de todos un tubo que al activarlo emitió un onda congelante repeliendo a los Anignis dando tiempo de escapar a los demás, cuando todos ya estuvieron alzados en el cielo que ahora el rojo celebraron el escape

-¡genial!(suspiro)¿okey ahora que hacemos?-dijo primero Soos

-buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos-dice Stanley

-por lo que pasamos abajo el bunker queda descartado para usarlo

-al menos por un tiempo ¿no?-dice Dipper

-no lo sé, creo que si

-por el momento la cima de esa montaña podría ser un buen lugar para parar y descansar-dice Stan dando una señal al grupo para que lo sigan bajando asi por fin descansando por la noche sobre la nueva luna que para diversión de Bill ahora esta hecho de queso pero seguía dando la luz nocturna como la luna normal

-okey, primero lo primero tendremos que conseguir comida... ¿y cómo hacemos eso ahora?-pregunta Soos , lo cual hizo que el grupo se pusiera nervioso

-todos los hombres mayores vayan conmigo y será mejor que sigan llevando sus armas consigo-dice Stanley-los demás enciendan una fogata y exploren la montaña para ver que encuentran, nos vamos en 15 minutos

-¿y dónde vamos a conseguir hombre raro?-pregunta pacifica

-ja ¿cómo crees que sobreviví en aquella dimensión?, Bill ha atraído esa dimensión hacia el mundo para gobernarlo-

-como siempre la familia pines tan rara-dice de nuevo Pacifica

-¿que hay en este mundo que Bill quiera?-interviene Dipper

-aun no lo sabemos, pero creo que eso aún no nos debemos de preocupar hasta saberlo-dice Stan

-Soos, creo que deberías quedarte aquí y cuidar a los chicos por favor (en voz baja)-dice Stan-Soos solo responde asintiendo con la cabeza

El tiempo paso y Dipper pensaba en lo que buscaba Bill, podía ser desde un material muy escaso hasta un algo que podía encontrarse en todo el mundo pero que fuera esencial,! Necesario ¡para vivir pero entonces algo lo saco de su burbuja del pensamiento, Stanley estaba dejando los 3 diarios y algo más en su mochila la cual dejo al lado de las provisiones que a encontrado el grupo

-hora de partir, seria buena idea que solo trajeran sus armas, necesitamos ser ligeros para movernos rápido, por nada se separen a menos que yo o Stanley lo diga ¡Vamos ¡-

Cuando se fueron Dipper aprovecha para ir a ver los diarios que no ha visto, sabía que esta algo mal pero necesitaba hacer esto agregando que podría encontrar algo que ayude al grupo y lo hace cuando encuentra 5 walkie talkies y entonces los divide entre el grupo de la siguiente manera: Dipper y Wendy, Soos y su abuela, Mabel y Pacifica y el último grupo es Robbie y Linda Susan

Entonces fue cuando se separaron para empezar a sobrevivir


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Conoce a...

Todos se separaron para ver que podían encontrar mientras que algunos se quedaron en donde aterrizaron para cuidar la zona, mientras que Dipper empezó a leer los 2 primeros diarios como si no hubiera leído el tercer diario

Tardo lo suyo pero a punto de terminar de leerlos incluyendo el 3 nuevamente, lo llaman para encender la fogata lo cual no fue sencillo ya que en la cima de una montaña por lo cual tuvieron que bajar de la montaña y arrancar las ramas de los árboles y sus hojas

Encendiendo la fogata tan solo tenían que esperar a los que bajaron para cocinar lo que haigan traído, mientras que Dipper volvió a la mochila de Stanley para leer algo que lo sorprendió. Un cuarto diario, contenía información sobre tantas cosas desconocidas que apenas las entendía

Principalmente de las criaturas de otra dimensión con capacidades impresionantes que parecen a simple vista invencibles pero con la información escrita no lo eran

Información de la criatura denominada como: Wendingo, Investigación en progreso, primeros aportes sobre esta criatura NO ACERCARSE A ESTA CRIATURA, HUYA

El Wendigo asemeja a un cadáver o esqueleto, putrefacto hasta parecer solo piel y huesos. Tiene un color de piel grisáceo y enfermizo, ojos hundidos y labios carcomidos o inexistentes. Apesta a muerte y descomposición, y las heridas en su cuerpo emiten un aura de corrupción.

Es Capaz de desgarrar desde madera hasta concreto y posiblemente más (estudiar más las capacidades de esta criatura) hasta ahora he visto que esta criatura se alimenta de toda carne al parecer solo es capaz de alimentarse de eso, al darle alimento vegetal sufría un gran dolor después de dar un espantoso grito

En el asunto de su alimento correcto se come toda carne ya sea viva, muerta, descompuesta, modificada genéticamente, se es capaz de matar si se envenena pero para esto se necesita que prácticamente el 50% de la carne esté contaminada con veneno y tiene que ser con un veneno especializado de materiales raros, no son escasos pero si peligrosos ya que se consiguen de otras criaturas y materiales

su capacidad de rastro es efectiva al igual que su olfato se considera no correr, si te encuentra no parara hasta atraparte, si usted planea matar a esta criatura con armas de fuego sera bastante difícil por su cuerpo de huesos bastante resistente, más que del cuerpo humano, si usted logra matarlo es recomendable llevarse su cadáveres apeste a Wendingo aleja a las criaturas, no a todas, he visto criaturas más peligrosas que incluso el Wendingo no pelea pero tampoco no huye parece que tiene cierto grado de inteligencia para saber cuándo no es capaz de dar pelea

PRECAUCIÓN: LLEVAR SIEMPRE PROTECCIÓN EN CASO DE LLEVAR EL CADÁVER DEL WENDINGO SU APESTE HACE MORIR TODA CLASE DE VIDA TANTO ORGÁNICA COMO NATURAL.

Información de la criatura denominada como: Anignis, Investigación en progreso, primeros aportes sobre esta criatura

El Anignis asemeja una fusión de la apariencia y capacidades del lobo y el armadillo, puede moverse como un lobo mientras que tiene la protección de la coraza de un armadillo, algo raro de esta coraza es que tiene bastantes espinillas, bastantes filosas, de su cuerpo emana mucho humo por lo cual el cuerpo está a mucha temperatura, cuando comprobé esto me cause una quemadura de primer grado en la mano izquierda

Debilidad: hielo Seco o un material lo suficientemente frio, tiene la capacidad de atacar en forma de bola con una fuerza capaz de arrasar árboles y provocar derrumbes en cuevas profundas, usar armas de fuego sería bastante inútil ya que si está atento tiene reflejos sorprendentes para cubrirse con su coraza, pero descuidado será posible darle, es posible sacarle provecho a su cadáver ya que es buena manera de obtener calor y calentar cosas como comida

Una desventaja de esto seria que despues de que el Anignis muera su calor se apagara después de uno o 2 días y cuando esto pasa se podrá quitar su coraza para alimentarse de su carne, PRECACUCION: aun después de que se apague la temperatura del Anignis, su órganos seguirán a gran temperatura por máximo una semana y este puede ocasionar peores quemaduras, tenga cuidado

Información de la criatura denominada como: Vanire, Investigación en progreso, primeros aportes sobre esta criatura

La Vanire, parece ser como si fuera de la especie pterodáctilo, pero no, bastantes parecidos, de color rojo en el cuerpo excepto en el estómago, esa parte es amarilla, las patas café y la parte frontal de la cabeza blanca

No son fuertes, pero si veloces y resistentes, siendo omnívoros, principalmente prefieren alimentarse de plantas pero si es necesario son capaces de alimentarse con carne, sus afílalos dientes y peligrosas garras son capaces de arrancar y destrozar los arboles más gruesos de por aquí

hay una subespecie que es capaz de lo anterior más poder cortar la piedra y metales, es posible adiestrarlos y llamarlos para que te ayuden, pueden ser un medio para viajar bastante útil, para eso se es necesario el llamado de aparamiento de esta especie un poco modificado, para esto tiene que ser repetido y resonante, así la Vanire descenderá escuchando esto pero al bajar puede que se ponga furiosa al ser engañado pero para esto tienes que demostrarle quien es capaz de mandar cerrándole el pico lo más fuerte posible, si quieres hacer esto con un grupo de Vanires para hacerlo más sencillo tendrás que hacer lo anterior pero con la líder de las Vanires la cual Sera más grande que las demás, implicando que será más fuerte y difícil

Nota: una manera de hacer este ritual más rápido será manteniendo contacto visual con el Vanire mientras le sujetas el pico así no ocasionara tantos problemas

Información de la criatura denominada como ba-pero es interrumpido por Soos para avisarle que el grupo que salió ya había regresado y con un venado,2 conejos y con algo más de leña para la fogata que hacia algo de falta y por suerte no tenían daños ni rasguños, pero aun había grupos que no habían vuelto como el de Wendy y Mabel y el de Robbie y Linda Susan, pasaron los minutos y todos se concentraron en cocinar a los animales cazados.

Después de media hora empieza a sonar y es Wendy muy aterrada

-DIPPER, ALGUIEN, QUIEN SEA RESPONDA POR FAVOR

-¿WENDY? ¿QUE PASA?

-UNA COSA ASQUEROSA Y PEGAJOSA ME PERSEGUIA A MABEL Y A MI

-okey primero cálmate, ¿okey? , segundo ¿dónde está Mabel?

-no consiguió escapar y esa cosa la atrapo

-¡¿qué?¡ Que camino tomastes ¿lo recuerdas?

-si, por la izquierda de la orilla de la montaña veras una bajada después veras 2 caminos, toma el derecho, el resto de camino tan solo tienes que caminar hacia adelante y un minuto haciendolo llegaras a la entrada de la cueva

-vale, llamare a los demás para que inicien la búsqueda

-gracias, Dipper, llegare allá como en 2 minutos

-okey sé que tarde algo

-SI CON ALGO TE REFIERES A 3 DIAS-grita alguien desde la calle

-cállate-saco una escopeta de quien sabe dónde estilo pinkie pie y le disparo

-aah, aah me muero-y cae al suelo

-okey a que estaba a si, que tarde más de lo establecido así que a partir de ahora no habrá fecha establecida además de que se están acabando las vacaciones

-(llorando) por qué me lo recuerdas(más lloriqueo)-dice alguien más desde la calle

-bueno, bueno, siguiendo, además poco a poco agregare más criaturas a este fanfic excepto el Wendingo de allí solo copie la apariencia que saque de internet, las características que puse son mías, igual que el resto

Sin nada más que decir, a no espera se me olvido subir "tráiler", bueno esta vez lo juro subir tráiler, esto será antes del domingo eso si. Ahora alguien tiene algo que decir-digo girando la cabeza a todos lados para ver que no haya nadie

Okey sin nada más que decir

Nos leemos hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: contra la misma fuerza (primera parte)

A pesar de la situación el grupo estaba tranquilo excepto Dipper y Wendy, hubieran ido a rescatar a Mabel pero por la descripción que le había dado Wendy y Stanley sabia a que se iba a enfrentar y dijo que podíamos esperar y debían descansar por lo que habían peleado en el bosque, por el estado de Wendy a pesar de las insistencias de Dipper

La noche había llegado y la luna de queso ya estaba en la cima del cielo rojo con estrellas negras y el unico que no estaba dormido era Dipper recostado en unas rocas algo alejadas del resto del grupo, con una manta, leyendo el cuarto diario que nunca había regresado a la mochila de Stanley y siguió leyendo y lo curioso para él es que antes de ser interrumpido había leído algo sobre una criatura viscosa y no había leído bien sobre esa criatura así que siguió con la información de las criaturas desconocidas

Información de la criatura denominada como: Conbastal, nivel de peligro Alto

Una masa de baba viscosa amarilla con verde, en la cabeza tiene 4 antenas que caen a los 4 lados, en la puntas con esferas brillantes de color azul, suelen estar en las cuevas subterráneas y terminar en las cuevas profundas donde empieza a aparecer lava por semanas, lo que las hace peligrosas es que en lugar de devorar a las víctimas que capturan las usan para conseguir su alimento, si su baba llega al cerebro humano(y posiblemente también al animal)tienen la capacidad de controlarlos mentalmente y manejarlos como marioneta,otra razón por la que son altamente peligrosas es que no se sabe una debilidad y cuando ell-hubiera seguido leyendo pero una voz la interrumpió

-si la hay-dice una voz detrás de el

-aaaaaahhhhhhh-pero logra que el grito sea ahogado por su mano y entonces gira la cabeza para ver quien es

-Wendy, ¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche?

-¿qué haces TU a estas horas de la noche?

-no puedo dormir, Mabel está en peligro y Stanley cree que podemos esperar hasta mañana! Es un estúpido¡-y por la furia golpea una de las piedras con su puño sin pensar, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo, se arrepiente roca ahora por la impotencia y la mano empezó a sangrar y el a llorar

-!Dipper¡-grita pero por suerte no lo escucha nadie y empieza a sacar unas vendas que habia encontrado hace mucho tiempo y empieza a vendar su mano

-(llorando)¿Por qué?

-Dipper-intento llamar Wendy

-(llorando)debí haber sido yo

-Dipper-volvió intentar

-(llorando) soy un estúpido

\- !Dipper¡-hizo un intento mas

-(aun llorando)¿por qué? Soy un tarad-pero es interrumpido por una abofetada,y muy fuerte por una ya enfadada Wendy

-Dipper-dice con tono firme-mírame-haciendo contacto fijo pero él no hace caso, solo mira al suelo pero entonces lo forzó a mirarlo fijamente-Dipper ,no eres un idiota, pero si sigues así solo seras un cobarde

-pero Wendy, mi herma-otra vez es interrumpido por otra abofeteada pero esta vez no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo

-Dipper este momento no se trata sobre tu hermana, se trata sobre TI, sé que al principio te dije que no eras idiota pero ahora si estas actuando como uno y si sigues así no podremos rescatar a Mabel

-pero

-nada de peros, lo haremos mañana hay que dormir

-...vale-dice resignado-pero, ¿cuál es la tal debilidad que me contabas?

-oh, eso es simple-enseñando una cortada en su brazo tapado por su chaqueta-sangre

-¿Suerte o accidente?-dice después de una risa de parte de ambos-

Le costó bastante pero cuando lo logro tuvo un sueño, al principio no distinguia por que creia que era de noche donde estaba y también creyó que estaba donde se habia dormido hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un techo y su grupo dormía en la cima de una montaña, pero al ver hasta donde pudo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cueva con sobresalientes colgando en el techo al parecer algo afilados y a la vista de Dipper había un palo y unas rocas, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue encenderlas chocándolas entre sí, en los primeros intentos no lo logro, pero cuando empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños se puso nervioso y tenso, entonces intento prender el palo lo mas rápido posible, por aquello casi se golpea con las rocas y cuando finalmente lo logra se da media vuelta y se encuentra con los que hacían ruido en la cueva, temeroso por lo que se encontrara, y tuvo una buena razón para estarlo, se encontró con Stan, Wendy, Mabel y Soos estaban allí pero a la vez no ya que la cabeza estaba cubierta de una sustancia verde gris aunque al ver eso se preguntó si aun podían respirar o si ya estaban muertos o controlados permanentemente y entonces todos empezaron a acercarse a Dipper lentamente, como zombies pero había una diferencia que parecían en lugar de podridos más bien tenían la piel de un color azul gris y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca todos se abalanzaron sobre Dipper y lo atraparon de tal manera para que su cuerpo no se moviera y escucho un sonido bastante molesto, como el sonido de cuando escuchas a alguien masticar ruidosamente pero había algo diferente en eso que no lograba identificar y cuando le dieron la vuelta una bola con forma de masa salto sobre el para atraparlo con un grito ensordecedor y despertó de la pesadilla y ya era de día y había como 4 personas ya levantadas así que decidió unirse a ellos

-hola-dice con Robbie la primera persona que se encuentra

-(gruñido) hola niño-dice sin animo, pero Dipper decide no preguntar por no meterse en problemas o para que no le golpe

-(pensando)mejor me voy a ver a quien encuentro-y se levanta pero entonces le ruge el estómago recordando que no comió mucho la verdad en la cena de ayer asi que decide sobre la mesa que improvisada mente hicieron, llego, reviso la comida y estaba tibia pero antes de dar la primera mordida es interrumpido por alguien mas

-hola niño-con tono de felicidad dijo Linda Susan que de alguna manera siguio siendo la misma después de lo que le paso en la sociedad del ojo ciego

-oh, eh, hola Susan-no conocía demasiado a Linda Susan como para hablar tranquilamente o como para saber cómo se mantiene feliz aun con esta situación

-... ¿cuánta comida nos queda?-pregunto el

-oh suficiente como para 3 días-recordando ya que ella es la que mejor sabe cocinar con el mismo tono de felicidad

-...

-¿que atormenta tu vida?

-¿eh?

-oh niño no

-eh, me llamo Dipper

-bueno, Dipper no intentes decir que no pasa nada

-¿en serio se nota tanto?

-no, con tan solo que alguien te mire detalladamente se dará cuenta

-¿cómo se mantiene con esa actitud aunq-pero es interrumpido

-¿a pesar de perder mi casa, mi restaurante, y algunos amigos?-dice completando la pregunta

-...si

-pues es sencillo, mira a que amigo me encontre ayer-dice enseñando un gato

-¿un gato?(pensando)!¿en serio un gato con estas aqui?¡

-sí, se llama Donald

-…

-quizás debas conseguir una mascota

-sii, claro-dice levantándose para ir a agarrar su desayuno

Después de desayunar e irse a dormir un poco más decide irse para ver que hacer pero sin darse cuenta termina bajando por una bajada en la orilla de la montaña y se va por la derecha y antes de que se dé cuenta ya está en la entrada de una cueva y después de pensarlo decide entrar para rescatar a Mabel a pesar de que hacerlo solo sea una locura pero sin pensarlo decide entrar con un palo grueso que encontró en el suelo

-Hola-dice para ver si encuentra a alguien pero nadie responde-!hola ¡-sin respuesta de nuevo-!hola¡ aah-y se tropieza con lo que parecían unas rocas ya que la cueva estaba a oscuras pero pudo confirmar que si eran rocas y se le ocurrió golpearlas entre sí para sacar chispas y encender el palo como antorcha

-vamos-(choque de rocas)-vamos (choque de rocas)(choques de rocas)-¿porque no funciona?-hasta que decide hacerlo con más fuerza y lo logra

-al fin okey... ¿Mabel? ¿Alguien? ¿! Quien sea?¡?-siguió como por 5 minutos hasta que decidió volver y con gente hasta que escucho algo

-Dipper-suena su nombre con eco con tono de melodía y no logra reconocer la voz

-! ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡

y cuando camina de donde viene la voz siente que pisa algo viscoso

-¿qué es esto-lo toca-que asco

-Dipper-suena la voz con el mismo tono de melodía

-¡ya basta! ¿quién anda ahí?

cuando de pronto mira un tentáculo deslizándose por el suelo y de sorpresa se dirige rápidamente a atacar apuntando a la cabeza de Dipper pero logra esquivarlo dándole un gran hoyo en su gorra y chocando contra una de las paredes de la cueva ocasionando un derrumbe en la entrada de esta

-! TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA ¡

-Dipper-suena una vez más

-! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡ !YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-dice histérico intentando golpear con la antorcha a sea lo que sea que le esté hablando

Además de la voz misteriosa, Dipper se da cuenta de que ya no está solo en esa cueva oscura, logra divisar una débil luz azul algo desde la lejanía

-¿qué es eso?

Cuando logra iluminarlo por el mismo logra recordar como si fuera un flashback lo que había leído la noche anterior al estar frente a frente a un Conbastal, una gran bola de baba amarillenta con extrañas antenas con puntas circulares con luz azul marino

-okey Dipper recuerda todo lo que sabes y aplicado-dice para sí mismo una y otra vez

Para su sorpresa la luz de sus antenas empieza aumentar a tal grado que logra iluminar toda la cueva como foco de habitación y como si eso fue poco para el pobre chico atrapado, él Conbastal extiende sus tentáculos pero no hacia él, sino hacia algo que estaba colgado en la pared, cuatro cosas de diferentes tamaños poniéndolos en los cuatro lados de la cueva obligando a Dipper quedarse en el centro, para su sorpresa el Conbastal quita la sustancia viscosa a excepción de la cabeza revelando cuatro cuerpos: Mabel, Stan con la ropa algo desgarrada, Wendy con una de las manos quemada y Soos con los ojos en blanco con la piel azul parados como zombies listos para atacar cuando el Conbastal lo ordene

-!¿cómo paso esto?¡-

Antes del derrumbe en el campamento

-oh, Wendy ayúdame con la comida-dice desde la fogata Linda Susan

-claro, ¿qué cocinaremos?

-bueno encontramos muchas zanahorias y muchas papas así que haremos sopa

-vale-acepta Wendy-bueno mientras que yo corto las zanahorias, tú pela las papas

Siguieron por media hora hasta que se oyó un estruendo en el bosque por la caida de un arbol y 10 minutos después llegaron Manly Dan, el sheryff, Stan y Soos con pedazos de madera para la fogata y bajaron solo quedando Soos, Wendy, Stan y Linda Susan

-¿dónde está Dipper?-dice rompiendo el hielo Soos

-¿no estará dormido?-pregunta Wendy

-¿quién seguiría dormido después de la caída del árbol?

De pronto se escucha un estruendo por debajo de ellos

-¿y después de eso?-habla primero Stan

Entonces a Wendy se le ocurre una idea pero intenta descartarla porque conociendo a Dipper sería bastante estúpido pero por su hermana lo valdría

-creo que...quizás Dipper haya ido solo a por Mabel

Eso hace que haya un silencio incomodo

-eso no haría Dipper...o si-con cara de angustia termina diciendo Stan aceptando eso

-habría que bajar y rápido-convence Soos

No tardan mucho pero para su mala suerte la entrada que habia conto Wendy a Dipper estaba tapada por el derrumbe de rocas

-genial no nos queda otra opción-dice Stan y después solo se escucha un yay sarcástico por parte de Wendy-bueno como dijiste ¿qué otra opción nos queda?

Sin pensarlo en el momento se adentran a la oscuridad de la cueva sin saber que les esperaba

-alguien trae una linterna ¿verdad?-no-por parte de Wendy-pues yo si-por parte de Stan, pero segundos antes de encenderla se escucha algo arrastrándose lo cual lo obliga a encender la linterna pero se le resbala mientras que esa cosa se acerca más y más y antes de encuentra es arrastrado mientras solo se escucha los gritos de auxilio de Stan perdiéndose en la profunda oscuridad de la cueva

-! STAN ¡-gritan desesperada mente ambos-!STAN¡-vuelven a hacerlo y tan solo se ve un resplandor por unos segundos

...-solo hay silencio-s-Stan...Stan-dice Wendy, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida, intento estar cerca de Soos pero para su desgracia ya no estaba, había sido silenciado por el Conbastal y este intento hacer lo mismo por sorpresa por la espalda pero se da cuenta a tiempo y solo logra quitarle la chaqueta y la oye caer al suelo, para su desgracia se resbala pero lo hace con la linterna, al encenderla se encuentra con el Conbastal

Frente a frente Wendy contra Conbastal a pesar de saber su debilidad no quería hacerlo y cualquiera lo entendería pero no tenía otra opción, lentamente se acercó a la pared, pero antes de llegar lanza un tentáculo y ella lo esquiva pero cae y con ella la linterna que se quiebra y empieza a hacer corto circuito, las chispas que hace caen sobre la chaqueta de Wendy y para su suerte y desgracia se quema pero ilumina la cueva viendo mejor, instantes después el Conbastal intenta atacar a Wendy pero uno de los tentáculos hace contacto se desintegra, al descubrir otra debilidad, a pesar del peligro agarra su chaqueta ý aun con el dolor logra lanzar la chaqueta como bola de fuego, logra quemarlo pero desaparece, ella para estar segura se acerca a lo poco queda de luz y antes de que se apague es atrapada para ser llevada con los demás

Actualmente

Dipper en la cueva sin saber qué hacer y como si fuera una señal de mala suerte los hipnotizados se empiezan a acercar

-! ALEJENSE ¡!ALEJENSE¡-intenta alejarlos con su antorcha pero no funciona hasta que Wendy hipnotizada lo intenta atrapar hasta que su cabeza cubierta de baba hace contacto con el fuego y este se deshace dejando a Wendy libre del control del Conbastal pero queda inconsciente en el suelo pero ella atrapa o más bien amortigua la caída dejando la antorcha de lado

-(tos) el fuego Dipper...el fuego los hace libres(tos)(tos)-dice ella

-vale, Dipper tranquilo y apunta a la cabeza-intentado animarse agarrando la antorcha

Entonces el Conbastal cambia su luz de antenas de azul a amarilla por unos segundos y vuelve a ser azul, a Dipper sin importarle eso va hacer su objetivo por segunda vez con Stan pero lo esquiva y casi atrapa al chico, al escapar intenta hacer lo mismo con Soos y para su desgracia obteniendo el mismo resultado pero se da cuenta de que Mabel no se ha movido desde el inicio de esta pelea y cuando va a liberarla es interceptado y casi golpeado por los tentáculos del Conbastal pero reacciona a tiempo y quema los tentáculos de este pero es atrapado por Soos tirando la antorcha al suelo y antes de que fuera llevado ante la criatura es golpeado por Wendy que a pesar de su estado puede mantenerse en pie y aprovecha Dipper para tomar la antorcha para su suerte aun encendida y liberar a Soos con el mismo estado de Wendy pero se queda inconsciente quedando solo su tío y sabía que sería difícil por la fuerza de él, pero si creaba un plan no sería tan complicado, pero como si el hámster que trabajara de crear ideas se fue de vacaciones por lo que tendrá que improvisar

Empiezan a correr alrededor de Stan hipnotizado para confundirlo, Dipper corriendo en un sentido y Wendy en otro para confundirlo, para que se confunda más cambian de sentido y en medio de todo esto Wendy lo atrapa con dificultad pero segundos después Stan se deshace de ella pero sin tomar en cuenta de que Dipper ya estaba detrás de él y derrite la baba liberándolo mientras que él y Wendy por el cansancio mas la deshipnotizacion del Conbastal se desmaya y antes de que se dé cuenta su hermana entra en accion desde la el techo de la cueva elevado por el Conbastal casi atrapándolo corriendo al otro lado de la cueva

Miro su antorcha, aun le quedaba bastante así que aun tendría suficiente fuego para liberar a Mabel y posiblemente acabar con el Conbastal, seria difícil pero lo lograra

Hey tu si tú !si a ti te hablo ¡bueno ahora que sabes que te hablo a ti¡, bueno ya dejemos este juego...por ahora, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado y si fue así deja tu review, dale favoritos, si lo haces GANARAS UN MILLON DE PESOS ok no pero si sería bueno y me haría saber que te gusta mi trabajo. Sin nada más que decir! Hasta la próxima ¡


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Contra la misma fuerza (Parte 2)(trailer)

Encerrado,sin posibilidad de escapar y si lo intentaba seria en vano pero eso no era una opcion,tenia que hacerlo e iba a hacerlo

Pensando en un plan estaba,su mente estaba blanca,tiempo ya no tenia,la bestia se acercaria y el final allí estaría(aplicable cuando los vayan a castigar)

Seria difícil pues ahora la última victima tenia ayuda del Conbastal como moverlo rápidamente insertando tentáculos en la esfera de baba viscosa que estaba en la cabeza elevando a la chica por el techo de la cueva pero él no sabía que eso solo era una distracción para el ataque de la bestia pero reacciona a tiempo para interceptar y hacer contacto con el fuego pero tira la antorcha al suelo apagándola y la bestia aprovecha para atacar pero apaga las luces de su cabeza pero a la vez su víctima quedando tirada en el suelo y se arrastra por el techo para atraparlo lentamente

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta?-se desespera a medida de que oye mas el arrastrado de la criatura-vamos-el Conbastal ya esta en posición,solo tenia que soltarse y dejarse caer-ah,aah,vam-AUUU-se corta la mano con una piedra antes de encontrar la vara-el conbastal se suelta y suelta un grito ensordecedor-eh-Dipper gira la cabeza a un lado,la gira al otro y a pocos segundos ve el Conbastal caer y el solo queda tirado en el suelo mientras es para su suerte solo por segundos cuando el Conbastal se empieza a repeler y desintegrar su estructura cuando de repente se divide en 4 cuerpos

Quiero dar gracias por los consejos de Siletek de cambiar ciertas cosas a la hora de escribir esto,la razon de esto es que al acabar de escribir cada capitulo o cierta parte del capitulo lo meto a word para corregir los errores ortográficos como esto me lo marca como error y al hacerlo,dejaba un espacio digamos feo o molesto asi que la moraleja de esto es no confiar en word ok no :P

¿Y entrar a donde,Siletek?


End file.
